1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse rotation preventive device for a fishing reel, whereby the attempt reverse rotation of a drive shaft is inhibited using a rolling-type one-way clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the play in the reverse rotation to prevent the failure of the hooking, it is known in the art to provide a rolling-type one-way clutch between a main body and a drive shaft used for winding a fishline to thereby stop the reverse rotation of the drive shaft, as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Sho. 64-38964.
The rolling-type one-way clutch, however, requires hardness, strength and smoothness of an inner member since local retaining force and impact load both act onto a rolling member and the inner member which is disposed inside the rolling member due to the wedge action when the clutch is operated in the reversed state.
If the rolling-type one-way clutch is provided between the reel main body and the fishline-winding drive shaft as in Japanese Publication no. 64-38964 (in this case the drive shaft corresponds to the inner member), the outer periphery of the drive shaft is likely to be damaged or deformed to make it difficult to maintain the high performance of the one-way clutch which allows little idle rotation in the reverse state due to the wedge action.
If an additional inner member having the sufficient hardness and strength is provided on the outer periphery of the drive shaft, it is necessary to provide the inner member onto the drive shaft non-rotatively. Generally, the outer periphery of the drive shaft is formed into an oblong shape in cross-section since another member must be non-rotatively fitted to the outer periphery of the drive shaft (for instance, in a pinion shaft of the spinning reel, a rotor must be fitted thereto). Therefore, forming the rotation-preventive hole having the oblong cross-section in the inner member which necessarily has the length corresponding to the length of the rolling member, results in the increase of the cost. Further, contrary to the necessity of grinding the inner and outer circumferential surfaces of the additional inner member, the oblong shaped hole cannot be subjected to the grinding process.